Cookie Clicker Wiki:Translations/Norwegian
cookie: kjeks : cookiePlural: kjeks : perSecond: hvert sekund : menu: meny : stats: ''statistikk : ''statistics: statistikk : updates: oppdateringer : store: butikk : general: generellt : prestige: prestisje : total: totalt : producing: produserer : sell: sell : upgrades unlocked: opplåste oppgraderinger : unlocked: opplåst : achievements: prestasjoner : milk: melk : orangeJuice: appelsin juice : raspberryMilk: bringebær melk : chocolateMilk: sjokolade melk : plainMilk: vanlig melk : prestigeNote: (NB! : hver himmelig kjeks gir deg +2% KpS multiplikator. Du kan få flere himmelige kjeks ved å nullstille med mange vanlige kjeks.) : milkNote: (NB! : du får melk fra prestasjoner. Melk kan opplåse unike oppgraderinger over tid.) : shadowAchievement: Hemmelig prestasjon : shadowNote: (Disse er vanskeligere å få uten å jukse, de gir derfor ikke noe melk.) Buildings Cursor : singularName: markør : pluralName: markør : actionName: klikket på : description: Trykker automatisk eng gang hvert tiende sekund. Grandma : singularName: bestemor : pluralName: bestemødre : actionName: baket : description: En snill bestemor som kan bake flere kjeks. Farm : singularName: gård : pluralName: gårder : actionName: høstet : description: Gror kjeks fra planter. Factory : singularName: fabrikk : pluralName: fabrikker : actionName: masseprodusert : description: Produsere store mengder kjeks. Mine : singularName: gruve : pluralName: gruver : actionName: utvunnet : description: Utvinner kjeksdeig og sjokoladebiter. Shipment : singularName: forsendelse : pluralName: forsendelser : actionName: levert : description: Kommer med ferske kjeks fra kjeksplaneten. Alchemy lab : singularName: alkymi lab : pluralName: alkymi laber : actionName: frovandlet : description: Gjør gull om til kjeks ! Portal : singularName: portal : pluralName: portaler : actionName: hentet : description: Åpner en dør til kjeksuniverset. Time machine : singularName: tidsmaskin : pluralName: tidsmaskiner : actionName: gjenvunnet : description: Tar med kjeks fra fortiden, til og med før de ble spist. Antimatter condenser : singularName: antimaterie kondensator : pluralName: antimaterie kondensatorer : actionName: kondensert : description: kondenserer antimaterien i universt til kjeks. News ticker Cookie based : 0: Du føler for å bake kjeks. Men ingen vil spise dem. : 5: Den første baksten går i søppelet. Vaskebjørnen gidder ikke en gang å røre den. : 50: Familien din blir med på å prøve noen kjeks. : 100: Kjeksene dine er populære i nabolaget. : 500: Folk begynner å snakke om kjeksene dine. : 1,000: Kjeksene dine blir omtalt flere plasser i byen. : 3,000: Kjeksene dine er nå kjent i hele byen! : 6,000: Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard. : 10,000: Kjeksene dine har nå en egen nettside! : 20,000: Kjeksene dine er verdt mye penger. : 30,000: Dine kjeks selger veldig bra i fjerntliggende land. : 40,000: Folk kommer fra velding langt borte for å få smake dine kjeks. : 60,000: Konger og dronninger fra hele verden nyter kjeksene dine. : 80,000: Det er nå museum dedikert til dine kjeks. : 100,000: En nasjonaldag har blitt laget til ære for dine kjeks. : 200,000: Dine kjeks har blitt nevnt i en del av verdensvidunderene. : 300,000: Historiebøker inkluderer nå ett helt kapittel om dine kjeks. : 450,000: Dine kjeks har nå blitt plassert under statlig overvåkning. : 600,000: ''Hele planeten nyter dine kjeks! : ''1,000,000: Rare skapninger fra naboplaneter ønsker å prøve dine kjeks. : 5,000,000: '' Gamle guder fra den hele kosmos har vekket for å smake dine kjeks. : ''10,000,000: Skapninger fra andre dimensjoner kommer til eksistens bare fordi de vil smake dine kjeks. : 30,000,000: Dine kjeks har fått sans. : 100,000,000: Universet har nå blitt til kjeksdeig, til det molekylske nivå. : 300,000,000: Dine kjeks omskriver de fundamentale låvene av universet. : 1,000,000,000: En lokal nyhetskanal holder et segment om dine kjeks på ti minutter. Suksess! (du vinner en kjeks) : 10,000,000,000: Det er på tide å slutte å spille. 10,000 Cookies News : cookies found to random in random! News : cookies found to make random random! News : cookies tested on random, found to have no ill effects. News: cookies unexpectedly popular among random! News : unsightly lumps found on random near cookie facility; "they've pretty much always looked like that", says biologist. News : new species of random discovered in distant country; "yup, tastes like cookies", says biologist." News : "random", reveals celebrity. News : doctors random News : cookies go well with roasted random, says controversial chef. News : "do your cookies contain random?", asks PSA warning against counterfeit cookies. News : scientist predicts imminent cookie-related "end of the world"; becomes joke among peers. News : man robs bank, buys cookies. News : what makes cookies taste so right? "Probably all the ***** they put in them", says anonymous tipper. News : man found allergic to cookies; "what a weirdo", says family. News : foreign politician involved in cookie-smuggling scandal. News : cookies now more popular than random, says study. News : obesity epidemic strikes nation; experts blame random. News : cookie shortage strikes town, people forced to eat cupcakes; "just not the same", concedes mayor. News : "you gotta admit, all this cookie stuff is a bit ominous", says confused idiot. News : movie cancelled from lack of actors; "everybody's at home eating cookies", laments director. News : comedian forced to cancel cookie routine due to unrelated indigestion. News : new cookie-based religion sweeps the nation. News : fossil records show cookie-based organisms prevalent during Cambrian explosion, scientists say. News : mysterious illegal cookies seized; "tastes terrible", says police. News : man found dead after ingesting cookie; investigators favor "mafia snitch" hypothesis. News : "the universe pretty much loops on itself," suggests researcher; "it's cookies all the way down." News : minor cookie-related incident turns whole town to ashes; neighboring cities asked to chip in for reconstruction. News : is our media controlled by the cookie industry? This could very well be the case, says crackpot conspiracy theorist. News : cookies popular among all age groups, including fetuses, says study.; News : cookie-flavored random News : all-cookie restaurant opening downtown. Dishes such as braised cookies, cookie thermidor, and for dessert : crepes. News : cookies could be the key to random, says scientists. 'Building based'Edit 1 Grandma "Moist cookies." -grandma "We're nice grandmas." -grandma "Indentured servitude." -grandma "Come give grandma a kiss." -grandma "Why don't you visit more often?" -grandma "Call me..." -grandma 50 Grandmas "Absolutely disgusting." -grandma "You make me sick." -grandma "You disgust me." -grandma "We rise." -grandma "It begins." -grandma "It'll all be over soon." -grandma "You could have stopped it." -grandma 1 Farm News : cookie farms suspected of employing undeclared elderly workforce! News : cookie farms release harmful chocolate in our rivers, says scientist! News : genetically-modified chocolate controversy strikes cookie farmers! News : free-range farm cookies popular with today's hip youth, says specialist. News : farm cookies deemed unfit for vegans, says nutritionist. 1 Factory News : cookie factories linked to global warming! News : cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy! News : cookie factories on strike, robotic minions employed to replace workforce! News : cookie factories on strike - workers demand to stop being paid in cookies! News : factory-made cookies linked to obesity, says study. 1 Mine News : 2 and 1002 miners dead in chocolate mine catastrophe! News : 2 and 1002 miners trapped in collapsed chocolate mine! News : chocolate mines found to cause earthquakes and sink holes! News : chocolate mine goes awry, floods village in chocolate! News : depths of chocolate mines found to house "peculiar, chocolaty beings"! 1 Shipment News : new chocolate planet found, becomes target of cookie-trading spaceships! News : massive chocolate planet found with 99.8% certified pure dark chocolate core! News : space tourism booming as distant planets attract more bored millionaires! News : chocolate-based organisms found on distant planet! News : ancient baking artifacts found on distant planet; "terrifying implications", experts say. 1 Alchemy Lab News : national gold reserves dwindle as more and more of the precious mineral is turned to cookies! News : chocolate jewelry found fashionable, gold and diamonds "just a fad", says specialist. News : silver found to also be transmutable into white chocolate! News : defective alchemy lab shut down, found to convert cookies to useless gold. News : alchemy-made cookies shunned by purists! 1 Portal News : nation worried as more and more unsettling creatures emerge from dimensional portals! News : dimensional portals involved in city-engulfing disaster! News : tourism to cookieverse popular with bored teenagers! Casualty rate as high as 73%! News : cookieverse portals suspected to cause fast aging and obsession with baking, says study. News : "do not settle near portals," says specialist; "your children will become strange and corrupted inside." 1 Time Machine News : time machines involved in history-rewriting scandal! Or are they? News : time machines used in unlawful time tourism! News : cookies brought back from the past "unfit for human consumption", says historian. News : various historical figures inexplicably replaced with talking lumps of dough! News : "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." 1 Antimatter Condenser News : first antimatter condenser successfully turned on, doesn't rip apart reality! News : "explain to me again why we need particle accelerators to bake cookies?" asks misguided local woman. News : "unravelling the fabric of reality just makes these cookies so much tastier", claims scientist. News : whole town seemingly swallowed by antimatter-induced black hole; more reliable sources affirm town "never really existed"! News : researchers conclude that what the cookie industry needs, first and foremost, is "more magnets". |} 'Grandmapocalypse based'Edit : appeased1: "shrivel" -grandma : appeased2: "writhe" -grandma : appeased3: "throb" -grandma : appeased4: "gnaw" -grandma : appeased5: "We will rise again." -grandma : appeased6: "A mere setback." -grandma : appeased7: "We are not satiated." -grandma : appeased8: "Too late." -grandma Category:Translations